Rey de picas
by Soft Scarlet
Summary: Mello x Near. Death fic. Homicidio. Mello le ordenó que levantara la vista de su rompecabezas. Mierda, que lo mirara. O le haría pedazos.


**Rey de picas**

La lluvia había pegado el cabello a su frente. Sentía escalofríos, pero los ignoraba. Hizo una mueca. Una parte de su ser deseaba que las balas estuvieran húmedas también. El hierro frío temblaba en sus manos. O era él, que lo hacía por dentro. Se odió por ser tan débil.

Near le dijo que podía matarlo si _quería_ hacerlo. Y _quería_ matarlo, pero no tan fácilmente. No con una bala. No con algo tan simple que pudiera salir del más estúpido videojuego de Matt o de una de esas láminas de westerns que Linda pintaba para vender por internet.

Mello le ordenó que levantara la vista de su rompecabezas. Mierda, que lo mirara. O le haría pedazos. No tardó en obedecer. Entonces algo comenzó a retorcerse dentro suyo. Podía ver las chispas de burla encendiéndose en sus ojos. Se reía de él. De su dolor. Del abismo de desesperación en el que se sumía desde hacía años. La escena cobró el ambiente irreal que tienen los sueños de aquellos que ingieren narcóticos antes de tenderse en la cama. No se sentía dentro de sí mismo cuando le mató.

Quería destrozarlo. Hacer que la sangre limpiara el olor del fracaso que lo impregnaba cada vez que competían y nublaba sus sentidos, obligándole a caer. Clavó la mirada en los primeros botones de su pijama, que estaban desabrochados. Parecía una ramera insinuándose en su primera noche de debut y Mello era Jack el Destripador y Jack el Destripador quería darle algo que recordara para siempre, aunque el "para siempre" se extinguiera en cuestión de minutos.

Destrozar, destrozar. Primero la ropa con su navaja suiza, tapándole la boca, esperando que le muerda. Y él tiembla. Los dientes no alcanzan a cerrarse. Su respiración le cae tibia sobre la muñeca. Tirándole hacia atrás puede clavarle los ojos. Está aterrado. Mello apoya la hoja sobre su yugular y repite sus oraciones en polaco.

La sangre comienza a bombear entre sus piernas. El olor a ropa limpia y piel suave que no conoce nada más áspero que el algodón le nubla. Puede verse el rostro enrojecido en el espejo. Intercambia lugares con una de las voces que llegaron con la época en que conoció a Rod, cuando necesitaba olvidarse de lo que era matar por dinero. Él no se dejó coger por un criminal, claro que no. "Mihael" era fiel a L., el hombre que lo adoptó y le dio el nombre que lo condenaría a la pasión del deber. "Mello" vino para salvarle, pero no hubo una separación tajante entre los dos hasta la muerte de L., que desgarró su corazón al medio. En esa pérdida se fue su confianza en el futuro, junto con gran parte de sus escrúpulos.

-¿No vas a decir absolutamente nada, ni siquiera ahora?-Susurró contra su oído y era más un alarido en voz baja que otra cosa. Y Near pareció sonreír, como floreciendo bajo la lluvia y el viento fuerte.

-Hay otros mundos aparte de este, así que no te preocupes, Mello.

El odio le quemaba el corazón y le crispó las manos, que se apresuraron a hundir la cuchilla en la carne que encontraron a su paso. Fue un desastre. Hubiera arrancado chillidos y sollozos a una ama de casa que irrumpiera de pronto con un delantal atado en la cintura, dispuesta a preparar la cena, como en el comercial que el televisor de plasma frente a ambos (ahora media pantalla cubierta con sangre), de ser real y estar ahí para presenciarlo. En tal caso, Mello hubiese tenido que decidir entre silenciarle para siempre, soltando el cuerpo aún caliente (casi juraría que vivo, de no ser por los ojos vidriosos de foca disecada que le erizaban la piel) de Near y dejándolo caer sobre el parquet para dedicarse a atacarle o bien contemplarle sin verle siquiera, antes de depositar al difunto en el suelo, con un movimiento demasiado suave, de amante taciturno en medio de una noche que apestara a alcohol mezclado con cacao.

Era como un sueño. Dejó caer la navaja y el mundo se desvaneció. Cuando volvió en sí estaba caminando por una avenida concurrida de Tokio, lejos del SPK en el que se hubiera infiltrado por el sistema de ventilación, ahogado por el sentimiento de fracaso inminente desde el accidente que le costara la mitad del rostro y copiosas cantidades de orgullo.

Trata de repasar los hechos desde la pérdida de consciencia, pero son difusos. Y la luz sobre sus botas de charol le arranca sonrisas afiladas. "Otros mundos", ¿a qué se referiría? A los tropezones baja del metro y esquiva una multitud para perderse en un callejón. Subiendo una escalera de hierro retorcido: el apartamento de Matt. ¿Near hablaría de un mundo _especial_, al cual solo llegaban los genios que batían todos los records y rozaban la "perfección" carente de cualquier subjetividad, como él? Mello no querría ir allí si así fuera. Claro que no.

Matt estaba sentado frente al sillón. La DS descansaba en la mesa ratona y unas cartas de póker estaban regadas sobre su superficie. El eterno cigarrillo entre los dientes y concentrado en un solitario. Sus pantalones estaban bajos. Mello se preguntó si habría estado masturbándose o si solo descansaba.

No podía borrarse la mirada petulante de Near:aparecía frente a él como una luciérnaga en el medio de una noche oscura y afiebrada, a la que no podía aplastar por muchos manotazos que asesinarle hizo que dejara de mirarlo. Le ardían los ojos. Se los restregó y buscó el bargueño a tientas, tropezando y maldiciendo. Una botella de licor. Matt mirándole expectante, porque se sentó a beber sin más. Ni siquiera le ofreció un vaso. Gritaba "problemas" pero no dijo nada. Nunca lo hacía. Él debía caer al suelo y rogar por la pregunta, para gruñir la confesión que le valdría un insulto, un suspiro y un "te sigo a donde vayamos ahora,Mel" antes de que volviera a sus tareas de la víspera (los videojuegos o el espionaje, choose one).

Se acarició la barbilla, entrecruzada por la cicatriz. Recordó el calor fulminando la belleza andrógena que estuvo orgulloso de portar durante los años que duró su adolescencia. Maldijo, como solía hacerlo a menudo y regresaron a su mente esas memorias turbulentas, en un país europeo que ni aparecía en el mapa: se vio frente a un espejo, dibujándose con colorante vegetal, una máscara de monstruo para Halloween. Le pareció gracioso y terrible que entonces pensara: Un ogro no es un ogro si no tiene cicatriz. Y para asustar, hay que ser un ogro, así que…

Matt le dice (como leyendo sus ideas solo a medias) que no luce tan mal. Y él trata de clavar los ojos en los suyos, de recrear una de esas películas de amor entre mendigos franceses que devienen en escenas pornográficas sin trama en absoluto (fueron descargadas gratuitamente de un sitio de cine independiente, así que tampoco se siente decepcionado), pero por motivos que no termina de comprender en sí mismo (su propio corazón es un misterio: envidia con rabia a los que tienen por alma un estanque lleno de agua límpida en la que pueden sumergir las manos y sacar la verdad del fondo sin grandes dificultades. Para Mello, el centro de su pecho es un mar de brea caliente y la operación de vislumbrar es un tanto más complicada, sobre todo por el dolor en carne viva), se encuentra mirando las cartas volteadas sobre la mesa.

No ve a la _femme noire_. Pero el Rey de picas tiene el cabello blanco y un pijama color nube de tormenta. Del cuello le baja una mancha rojiza. Y Mello podría aventurarse a apreciar el puzzle sobre su falda (cubierta por una capa real y joyas), de no ser porque ha empezado a gritar.


End file.
